Chronic liver injury caused by alcohol, virus or chemical substance may induce the activation of hepatic stellate cell for secreting a large amount of extracellular matrix such as collagen, which may lead to liver fibrosis as a consequence of the extracellular matrix over-deposition. With regard to the above pathogenic mechanism, drug development for treating liver fibrosis is mainly directed to a target of inhibiting extracellular matrix synthesis, or accelerating extracellular matrix degradation. However, most of the substances discovered so far have shown biotoxicity or strong side effect, and none has been found effective in animal models.
Nonalcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) relates to a disease afflicting patients who did not consume excessive alcohol, with their liver fat content of 5% or more by weight of the whole liver weight. Clinically, patients with NAFLD usually accompany with obesity, diabetes, hyperlipidemia and the like, and are likely to develop liver fibrosis and liver cirrhosis. At present, nonalcoholic fatty liver disease is treated by controlling the patient's weight, blood glucose and blood lipid. Yet, there is not any medicine found effective for treating nonalcoholic fatty liver disease, and further preventing the progression of liver fibrosis and liver cirrhosis.